Take Care
by Reinaa-chan
Summary: E se Itachi voltasse para Konoha e lhe fosse dada, em conjunto com Sakura, uma missão curiosa? # "Em contra-partida... Você... Faz totalmente o meu tipo... Tão estressadinha, a minha médica-nin... Me faz pensar em você com seu uniforme curto de enfermeira... Me tratando... E em que mais atividades você pode ser violenta, além dos treinos..." #
1. Knowing

**Prólogo**

***Em câmara-lenta ele apareceu, olhando-me com aqueles olhos negros com bréu***

Nunca soube como o imaginar quando me falavam dele.  
O génio; O prodígio que matara toda a sua família e deixara vivo apenas o seu irmão mais novo.  
Ele estava entediado ou simplesmente não se importava.  
A expressão dele, não deixava transparecer emoção nenhuma, talvez porque ele não sentisse emoção nenhuma.  
O olhar gélido, deu-me um calafrio.

**_*_Apenas com um dedo, ele podia fazer qualquer homem ultrapassar a linha da sanidade mental.**  
**_Eu estava enlouquecendo apenas em olhá-lo*_**

- O que ele faz aqui, Tsunade-sama?  
Perguntei, sem saber bem o que sentir.

Ele era o culpado de tudo, como ela o deixava ficar tranquilamente na sua sala?!  
Ela olhou-me, compreensiva e nervosa, e suspirou.  
Continuei sem entender nada.

- Esta kunoichi é a designada para me acompanhar, Tsunade-sama?  
Perguntou, o rosto inexpressivo e olhar gélido inalterados.

- Hai. É a minha aprendiz, Haruno Sakura.  
A Godaime informou, com orgulho

- Eu sei, ela era do time do meu ottouto e de Naruto-kun.  
Eu estava no mínimo suspresa. Como um assassino classe S sabia quem eu era?

- Sakura, este é Uchiha Itachi, sei que Sasuke já te falou dele. Você sabe que é das poucas ninjas que confio plenamente, por isso, é em você que confiarei a missão de ser a assistente do Uchiha-san por tempo indeterminado. Na realidade, ele é um espião que o terceiro Hokage colocou em missão na Akatsuki. Ele vai necessitar da tua ajuda, mas nisso, ele é a melhor pessoa para te explicar. Em troca, treinar-te-à.

- Entendido.

- Tsunade-hime, se não se importar, eu e a Sakura-chan iremos retirar-nos.

**_*Com apenas um suave toque, ele era capaz de tornar toda a minha face rubra e esquecer, mesmo por instantes, quem ele era*_**

Enquanto atravessávamos as ruas de Konoha, em silêncio, a mão esquerda do mestre do Genjutsu permanecia descansando sobre as minhas costas, os olhares estavam todos virados para nós, de surpresos a ressentidos, mas Uchiha Itachi parecia alheio a tudo isso. Ele despertava emoções diferentes a toda a gente, mas ninguém lhe despertava emoção nenhuma.

- Você simplesmente não nota…ou…ignora?  
Perguntei, pela primeira vez tentando começar algum tipo de diálogo com o meu novo…parceiro?

Ele olhou-me, analisando o meu rosto ávido por uma resposta.

- Você é uma pirralha bonita, até que serve.

A expressão inexpressiva mudara, um pequeno sorriso de lado aparecera assim que o tom debochado comentava algo que não tinha nada a ver com a resposta que eu pretendia.  
A mão dele desceu pelas minhas costas e enlaçou a minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto dele, em consequência.

Olhei-o ruborizada, e coloquei a minha mão por cima da dele, com o intuito de a retirar, mas recebi um choque elétrico ao tocar-lhe. Suspirei, irritada, e ele riu. Sim, Uchiha Itachi riu. De mim.

- Do que está rindo, Uchiha?

- De você, kunoichi.

- Diga-me algo que eu não saiba.

- Então se sabe, porque perguntou?

Suspirei, irritada, novamente. Em cerca de um quarto de hora, ele tinha descoberto a fórmula secreta para me tirar do sério. Ia ser uma longa missão!

Ele continuava a encaminhar-me em direção a algum sítio, por um caminho que eu desconhecia, a mão desleixadamente repousada na minha cintura. As pessoas iam pensar que nós…

- Chegámos, esta será a sua residência enquanto estiver do meu lado.

Olhei em frente e encontrei-me no bairro Uchiha, em frente à mansão principal.

- Mas, não estava tudo… devastado?

- O Sandaime reparou tudo, a meu pedido.

Não perguntei mais nada, ele também não parecia com grande vontade de saciar a minha curiosidade, nostálgico demais com cada telha do chão de madeira. O aperto à volta da minha cintura afrouxou, levando com ele o calor da sua mão.

Segui-o, com receio, há medida que ele passava por cada cômodo, a ponta dos dedos masculinos roçando levemente pela mobília.  
De repente, ao ver-se em frente a um dos quartos, parou bruscamente, e o meu corpo foi de encontro às suas costas devido à inércia.

- Este será o nosso quarto.

Olhei-o, totalmente assustada. Nosso? Eu ia dividir a cama com ele? Não pude impedir de corar.  
Ele olhou-me, divertido e desafiador.

***Com apenas _um sorriso de lado_, ele era capaz de causar um _terramoto_ dentro de mim***

- A não ser… que você queira dormir no quarto dos meus pais… Ou Sasuke.

- Você sabe que isso não são opções.

- É, eu sei.

Suspirei, e ele olhou-me intrigado.

- Porque você insiste tanto?

Ele voltou à expressão séria que ele mantinha a maior parte do tempo, leia-se, quando não zoava comigo.

-Por causa da nossa missão, é necessário.

Ele respondeu, entediado. Era irritante, o cara só tinha uma expressão diferente fazendo pouco de mim.

Começou a andar, em direção à sala, sem dizer nada. Fiquei quieta no mesmo lugar.

- Vai demorar muito?

De novo, o mesmo olhar gélido, rosto inexpressivo, voz firme e livre de emoções. Ele era tão confuso…

Fui de encontro a ele, que fez com a mão um gesto para eu me sentar, que eu prontamente obedeci. Ele sentou-se em frente a mim.

- Você deve saber que a Vila Oculta da Folha e a Akatsuki têm um objetivo em comum.

- Orochimaru.

- Exato.

Isso não explicava nada a ver com a necessidade de sermos próximos, apenas uma possível aliança entre a Akatsuki e Konoha, e nós termos sido escolhidos como os representantes, por isso termos que andar juntos.

- Nós vamos ser o elo de ligação, porém, a minha missão de infiltração na Akatsuki está a chegar ao fim, e eu adoraria retornar a Konoha, mas, não seria facilmente aceite, porque ninguém além de você e da Hokage sabe sobre a minha missão, para todos sou um traidor e estaria infiltrado para conseguir capturar o Naruto e extrair-lhe a Kyuubi, a favor da Akatsuki, claro. Eu não mudaria facilmente, exceto pelo velho clichê, o amor. Aí que você entra, a garota que supostamente mudou a minha perspetiva do mundo, os meus ideais de vida, e me fez abandonar a organização criminosa em que me encontrava e voltar para Konoha.

Okay. Por essa não esperava. Como eu me deveria sentir? Eu seria a namorada de Itachi por tempo indeterminado?! Nós vamos ter de beijar, e oh meu deus, eu nunca beijei! Meu primeiro beijo seria com um assassino classe S, que afinal não traíu a vila e… que confusão!

- Não precisa de ter medo de não saber beijar, pirralha, eu te ensino direitinho.

**N/A: Hey minna-san. (:**

**Esta fanfic está quase toda escrita, é uma short, no máximo tem 10 capítulos.**

**Muita coisa vai acontecer, eheheh.**

**Já dá para ver que a relação desses dois não será pacífica ;)**

**Aguardoo reviews, quantas mais receber, mais rápido postarei o próximo ^^**


	2. Telling

_Okay. Por essa não esperava. Como eu me deveria sentir? Eu seria a namorada de Itachi por tempo indeterminado?! Nós vamos ter de beijar, e oh meu deus, eu nunca beijei! Meu primeiro beijo seria com um assassino classe S, que afinal não traíu a vila e… que confusão!_

_ - Não precisa de ter medo de não saber beijar, pirralha, eu te ensino direitinho._

**Capítulo 1**

O tom debochado, o sorriso de lado de novo. Corei, envergonhada, e com o orgulho ferido. Eu odiava esse cara, juro que odiava. Se ele fosse o Naruto, eu já o tinha espancado, no mínimo. Mas ele não era o Naruto. Ele era Uchiha Itachi.

Ele foi em direção à cozinha, e eu permaneci no mesmo local, perdida em pensamentos… O que a porca da Ino ia pensar ao saber que eu "namoro" com Itachi? Naruto, de certo, não ia reagir bem.

Suspirei. Amanhã ia ser um longo dia.

O Uchiha chegou, com uma bandeja de sushi na mão direita, e na esquerda uma garrafa de saquê e outra garrafa, mas de coca-cola.

- Levei em conta os seus 16 anos, e achei melhor trazer refrigerante para você.

- Arigatou gozaimasu.

Ele olhou-me surpreso, por eu ter agradecido sem protestar.

- O que se passa, pirralha? Você normalmente, meso que te conheça à poucas horas, nunca deixa barato minhas provocações!

Respirei fundo, antes de lhe responder:

- Se vamos ter de namorar de mentira, convém que a nossa convivência seja pacífica, mesmo que você seja um baita de um irritante todo o santo segundo do dia.

Ele riu levemente.

- Como se você não fosse uma pirralha provocadora.

Eu olhei ameaçadoramente para ele, que sorriu de lado. Suspirei.

- O que eu vou dizer p'ra meus amigos? E Naruto? Ele não vai engolir a história de estarmos juntos da noite para o dia.

- hmm… Pela primeira vez tenho de lhe dar razão, kunoichi. Acho importante Naruto-kun saber a verdade, tal como Kakashi-san. Dado o facto que eu te irei treinar, passaremos muito tempo juntos. Daqui a duas semanas, como também vivemos juntos, já soa legítimo termo-nos apaixonado.

E assim foi.

O primeiro passo foi contar a Naruto e Kakashi-sensei.

*flashback*

Entrei no campo de treino número três, com Itachi me seguindo como se se tratasse da minha sombra.

Kakashi, de olhos arregalados e Naruto, de boca aberta, já estavam-nos esperando.

- wow, Sakura-chan! Quando você aprendeu a fazer um kage bunshin? E aplicar um kawarimi nele?

- Não é nenhum kage bunshin, Naruto. É real.

- Claro, bom genjutsu, Sakura-chan. Kai! Wow, nem com o kai dá p'ra liberar! Nem parando a circulação de chakra consigo! Quando ficou tão boa?

- Naruto… Aquele é mesmo Uchiha Itachi. Porque ele está com você, Sakura?

Kakashi se mantivera impassível, alerta, esperando por minha resposta, enquanto Naruto estava em vias de começar uma crise histérica.

- Ele… Ou melhor… Acompanhá-lo, por tempo indeterminado, é minha missão.

Naruto Surtou.

- COMO? COMO TSUNADE PERMITE ESSE TRAIDOR NA VILA?! COMO ELA PERMITE QUE ELE FIQUE COM VOCÊ?

Itachi colocou a mão no meu ombro, me olhando, visivelmente entediado.

- Se você quiser, posso prendê-lo num genjutsu enquanto lhe contamos o resto.

Mordi o lábio, enquanto Kakashi suspirava e Naruto surtava. Nunca uma proposta me parecera tão tentadora.

- TIRA SUA MÃO DE CIMA DELA, SEU LIXO!

- Naruto, se acalma e deixa eu contar o resto.

- AINDA HÁ MAIS?!

Andei até ele, e lhe dei um cascudo, com força.

- AI, SAKURA-CHAN! Porque foi isso?

Ele esfregou a cabeça, me olhando, pedindo silenciosamente por piedade.

- Porque você não se calava e não me deixava acabar de explicar tudo: Itachi não é um traidor. É um espião.

- O quê? Como isso é possível, Sakura? O massacre do clã Uchiha…

Itachi suspirou.

- Foi uma missão dada pelo Sandaime Hokage.

- Isso não faz sentido, Sakura.

- O meu clã planeava um ataque à vila. E foi-me dado a escolher entre a lealdade ao meu clã, e a lealdade à minha vila.

- A vontade do fogo. Vocês, mais que ninguém, sabem como é senti-la.

Completei. Ele continuou:

- O clã planeava um ataque a Konoha. Além disso, tanto eu como o meu ottouto eramos temidos pelo clã. Sasuke, apesar de novo, tinha bastante potencial. Iriam-se tentar livrar de nós. Estavam consumidos pelo ódio; pela sede de poder. Então a decisão foi bastante fácil.

- Mas Itachi-san, onde a Akatsuki entra no meio disso tudo?

- O saindaime hokage deu-me a missão de infiltração na Akatsuki para obter informações. É graças a mim que Konoha está tão bem informada sobre os membros da Akatsuki. Mas eu nunca lutei contra nenhum deles, não conheço seus truques ou estratégias.

Naruto ficou sério, de repente.

- Sasuke não sabe de nada disto, pois não?

- Não. E é importante que continue sem saber.

Naruto cerrou os punhos, os nós dos dedos tornando-se brancos devido à força que ele colocava no aperto.

- Você não percebe? Se ele souber a verdade, ele não tem razão para continuar longe da vila!

- Pois não.

- Então, porra! Do que está à espera para o ir procurar e contar-lhe a verdade?

- Se ele souber a verdade, ele vai voltar a Konoha, sim, mas para a destruir.

- Mas!...

- Itachi-san tem razão, Naruto. Sasuke vai mudar o seu objeto de vingança, simplesmente. Porque a vingança é a única coisa que ele tem para se agarrar.

- Ele tem-me a mim, a si, à Sakura-chan e agora a Itachi. Ele não está sozinho. É só fazermos ele entender isso. Podemos mudá-lo!

Itachi suspirou. Eu imaginava que não era fácil para ele. Sasuke-kun era teimoso. Primeiro, nunca iria ouvir Itachi, depois, não iria facilmente entender que fora a escolha de Itachi proteger a vila. Ele iria-se querer vingar, iria culpar Konoha pelo massacre do clã.

- Ele necessita de amadurecer, Naruto-kun. Eu contar-lhe-ei, quando chegar a altura certa. Quando se tornar seguro para Konohagakure. Confie em mim.

Kakashi-sensei decidiu quebrar o clima estranho causado pelo exagero de emoções vindas de Naruto e a falta delas da parte de Itachi.

- Então Itachi-san será o seu sensei apartir de agora, hm, Sakura-chan?

- Er… Pois… Ahm… Minha missão… Hm… Ela não consiste apenas nisso… Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi e Naruto me olharam desconfiados e Itachi abafou o riso. Bastardo!

- Para Itachi se reintegrar na vila…

Kakashi me olhou com sua sobrancelha visível arqueada, pela ausência do sufixo –san ou –sensei… Naruto pareceu ainda mais desconfiado por Itachi não se importar. Esse último olhava divertido para a situação toda.

- Não olhem assim para mim… É necessário que eu o trate informalmente… E não vou usar o –kun, ele é mais velho que eu…

Eles ficaram ainda mais (se possível) desconfiados,

- Sakura-chan é minha namorada.

- NANI DATTEBAYO?!

Ambos ficaram com o queixo caído. Droga de Uchiha! Porque ele não podia esperar que eu terminasse de contar? Claro que não. Uchiha Itachi tinha logo de largar a bomba!

- De mentira, gente… Apenas para ele se reintegrar. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba que é, na realidade, um herói. Por isso, o motivo mais legítimo que o grande mestre do genjutsu arranjou foi o amor.

Ele sorriu de lado e apertou meu ombro suavemente.

- Pensei que tínhamos feito tréguas, kunoichi.

- Ano, Kakashi-sensei… Eles não parecem ter um relacionamento pacífico… Acha que vão convencer alguém?

- Nós vamos, Naruto-kun, não se preocupe.

O Uchiha respondeu, com um olhar… Um olhar que eu não gostei nada de gostar.

*Fim do Flashback*

**N/A: Voltei rapidin viram :3 **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Faena: Isto ainda vai aquecer. MUITO. **

**NayBarbosa: Não abandonarei, já está quase toda terminada ^^**

**Layla-chan: Não desisto não :) Ainda não escrevi o final... Estou em dúvida numa coisita**

**Carol 1994: Obrigada obrigada ^^**

**Uchiha Polly: Obrigada *-***

**Bela21: Quem me dera receber uma missão assim!**

**Letícia: Obrigada ^^ A Sakura não terá esse jeito todo bobalhão, ela botará ordem no pedaço, mas lidar com um Uchiha é difícil, viu kkkk**


	3. Kissing

**Explicações no fim ***

Os treinos começaram intensos e ao ínicio eu não era párea para o o Uchiha. Ele se irritava muito por eu ser tão _fraca_.

***flashback***

- Você foi mesmo treinada pela hokage-sama? Eu posso vencer você de olhos _fechados_. Tente-me capturar num genjutsu.

Eu ri alto.

- Sim, pois, como se eu conseguisse capturar o próprio mestre do genjutsu num!

Ele ficou sério de repente.

Sakura, memorize isto: Aqui e agora, você não é Haruno Sakura, a médica-nin pupila da hokage, e eu não sou Uchiha Itachi, o mestre do genjutsu. _Somos apenas Itachi e Sakura e eu estou ensinando você._

***fim do flashback***

Foi estranho, mas aquela simples frase ficou-me na cabeça.

Em contra-partida, Itachi demonstrou ser um sensei dedicado. Ele deixava de lado as provocações e brincadeiras, e tornava-se sério e paciente.

E foi assim que descobri que Uchiha Itachi era um shinobi muito mais _poderoso_ do que o que se dizia. Se é que isso sequer era possível.

Ele era inteligente e perspicaz, e mesmo sem o sharingan ele era capaz de ler facilmente as pessoas. Isso, aliado ao mangekyou, à sua rapidez, tanto a mover-se como a fazer os selos de mão, o seu vasto conhecimento de ninjútsu, a sua experiência, a sua perfeição em taijutsu graças ao seu combo triplo (sharingan, velocidade e força) e sem esquecer do facto de ele ser o melhor utilizador de genjutsu que alguma vez existiu, tornavam-no num shinobi quase perfeito, falhando apenas nas baixas reservas de chakra.

Uchiha Itachi eram o shinobi que eu mais _admirava_ e _respeitava_.

Mas, enquanto pessoa, e não ninja, ele era um _bastardo provocador_. E hoje a nossa relação seria oficializada.

Já havia especulações. Éramos sempre vistos juntos. As mãos perigosamente encostadas. Além disso, ele ia todos os dias buscar-me ao hospital, algo que irritava profundamente as suas fangirls. Sim, mesmo tendo sim um nukenin classe S, as garotas facilmente se encantaram pelo irmão de Sasuke. Além, de claro, as garotas de 21 anos que andaram na academia com ele, pioneiras do seu fanclub, que nunca deixaram de acreditar no mesmo.

Era natural, Itachi era _atraente_. Okay, ele era _absurdamente_ lindo. E jovem. Ele era apenas 5 anos mais velho que eu. Se, pelo Kakashi, que tinha 30 anos as garotas piram, por Itachi, no auge dos seus 21 anos, com sua beleza fora do comum e linhagem sanguínea nobre, tornavam-no_ irresistível_ ao ponto de elas o _seguirem_. Ele achava_ piada_. E era sempre gentil com elas. Ele dizia que não era ninguém para ferir os sentimentos de quem quer que fosse. E os _meus_, seu bastardo?

Fui despertada dos meus devaneios por um braço rodeando minha cintura, me puxando de encontro a um beijo suave na testa. Sorri, olhando-o carinhosamente.

Quem _não_ soubesse, acreditava que éramos um casal apaixonado…

- Como foi seu dia?

Deu-me outro beijo, desta vez na ponta do nariz. Eu ri suavemente.

- Cansativo, e o seu?

- Nada de especial, hoje a ANBU não estava muito divertida. Vamos?

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, e ele entrelaçou a sua mão na minha e saímos do hospital.

- Suas amigas estão-nos seguindo.

Ele sorriu de lado, e segredou ao meu ouvido.

- Hmhm. E te fulminando.

Sorri-lhe, e dei-lhe um singelo beijo no tragus antes de lhe sussurrar de volta, com um sorriso sarcástico:

- Não sei o que elas vêem em você. Obviamente não vivem na mesma casa que você. O encanto passava vendo-te acabado de _acordar_.

Eu estava blefando.

Itachi, até com olheiras, rosto amassado, risco branco da saliva seca no canto da boca e o longo cabelo solto e totalmente embaraçado, conseguia _permanecer_ atraente.

Isso me irritava.

**Tudo** nele me irritava.

Ele era perfeito em_ tudo_.

Até em fingir que _me_ amava.

Mas eu era uma boa mentirosa _também_.

- Nenhuma delas tem essa oportunidade, é verdade. Eu saio do quarto delas antes de acordarem para voltar para a _sua_ cama.

- Por favor, poupe-me os detalhes sórdidos, Uchiha. E não vem que não tem, nós nem dormimos na mesma cama. Tu dorme no sofá, e é lá o seu lugar.

Eu realmente não quero ouvir os pormenores das noites quentes dele.

- Ciúmes, kunoichi?

Ele sorriu de lado. Imbecil.

- Nem morta.

_Mentirosa_.

- Você dava_ tudo_ p'ra esta mentirinha ser verdade.

- Eu dava tudo p'ra você _deixar_ de se achar a última bolacha do pacote. Cara, sério, você tem de se inteirar que não é o único ser humano do sexo masculino atraente em Konohagakure.

- Então admite que sou atraente.

- Não faz o meu tipo.

_Mentirosa_.

- Por acaso, até faço o seu tipo **demais.**

Raios. Ambos sabíamos que não havia como negar isso. Ele e Sasuke eram muito parecidos, o que era natural, por serem irmãos.

- Certo, deixe-me corrigir. Sua _personalidade_ não faz o meu tipo.

Ele riu, puro escárnio.

Me puxou de encontro ao seu peito, de repente.

Aproximou seus lábios dos meus, entre-abertos, sua respiração pesada se misturando com a minha.

- Em contra-partida… Você… Faz _totalmente_ o meu tipo… Tão estressadinha, a minha médica-nin… Me faz pensar em você com seu uniforme curto de enfermeira… Me_ tratando_… E em que mais atividades você pode ser _violenta_, além dos treinos…

E então, depois de arrepiar cada célula do meu corpo com sua voz levemente rouca e seu tom entrecortado graças à proximidade, selou pela primeira vez nossos lábios.

_Não era_ calmo, suave, nem transmitia _amor_.

_Não era_ o primeiro beijo de _conto de fadas_, com que toda a garota sonha.

Era _violento_, fugaz e gritava _domínio_.

As nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, tentado encontrar um dominante e um dominado. Entre duas pessoas que **não** estavam habituadas a se submeter, _quem ficava de quatro por quem_.

- Sakura-chan, Itachi, olhem quem voltou!

Ouvi a voz de Naruto ao longe, e separei minha boca da de Itachi, e olhei para o meu amigo loiro.

**Oh.**

**Meu.**

**Deus.**

_Sasuke-kun_ estava com ele.

**Okay, peço IMENSAS desculpas pela demora, meninas. Não foi minha culpa, antes fosse. Sei que é uma desculpa estúpida, mas eu escrevi a história completa num caderno, e todos estes meses que estive sem postar, foi porque perdi o caderno em meio à desarrumação de pessoa que eu sou. Mas reencontrei-o e prometo postar com mais regularidade. Continuem a comentar muiiito e eu postarei rapidim, no máximo daqui a 15 dias, em que responderei a todos os comentários, inclusivé os do capítulo anterior. Nos vemos lá 3**


End file.
